villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Aylmer
Be vewy vewy quiet. Aylmuh Fudd is hunting bwains. What's the Work Brain Damage is a 1988 comedy horror film about the usage of drugs. Said drug is a liquid produced by a talking leech voiced by late television host John Zacherie. At best it’s a weird movie. Who is Aylmer? What does he do? Aylmer is an alien parasite who arrived on Earth with an appetite for brains. Throughout the centuries he lived on Earth soil, he was coveted by the human race for a blue liquid he secretes that drugs human brains if implanted straight into them. He is currently in possession of old couple Morris and Martha who feed him animal brains. But he is tired of this tradition and escapes to find human brains to eat. He ends up in another apartment owned by our protagonist, Brian. To make him his pawn, Aylmer drugs Brian with the blue liquid and offers him more if he takes him on walks. Said "walks" happen while Brian is drugged on the juice. First, they go to a junkyard where Brian is having the time of his life. A police officer tries to restrain him only for Aylmer to jump out and eat his brain. Later, Brian goes to the roof of a nightclub with an attractive girl only for Aylmer to eat her brain too. But then the second half of the movie kicks in and things start to get a bit more serious. After Morris shows up and goes on a big rant on the parasite's long cunning history of using pawns like Brian to get away with eating brains, Brian checks in to a ratty motel to confront the alien leech. Aylmer admits using Brian as his pawn and insists that he owns him. Brian tries to let off the juice, but instead suffers a painful withdrawal that hinders his sanity. While this is happening, Aylmer just sits back and taunts Brian for trying to make him stop, and offers Brian more juice to stop the pain. Brian reluctantly accepts and helps Aylmer kill a man in the motel to be fed more juice. After coming home, he suffers a nightmare of eating his girlfriend's brain. He runs off to avoid hurting her and his brother, but she runs after him and, while still somewhat in a drugged state, Brian kills her under Aylmer's control without his real knowledge. Then Morris and Martha arrive and try to take Aylmer back by force, but Aylmer fights back. After killing them, Aylmer drugs Brian so he will not run off and call for help. As he does this, Morris is still alive and strangles Aylmer causing Brian to overdose on the juice. Once Aylmer and Morris are dead, Brian shoots himself only for the bullet to go through a glowing hole in his head. Moral Agency While he can survive off animal brains, Aylmer rather wants to hunt human brains because he finds it more fun. He also manipulates human hosts into unfair deals using his juice to get away with his murders. Migrating Factors No sympathy or Freudian excuse for this little guy. With his relationship with Brian, it's the case of parasitism. Although he says he looks after Brian, he really cares nothing about the guy and only sees him as a pawn to continue his brain feast. He even says in the film that he "owns" Brian. Heinous Standards Aylmer is the only villainous character from the story and everything bad that happens in Brian's life can be tracked down to him. Sure he only kills six people in the film, which is pretty low for a killer count, but he still treats everyone, especially Brian, like total crap. He laughed and mocked Brian during his withdrawal, and completes a Moral Event Horizon when he made drugged Brian kill his girlfriend. Final Verdict He may look like a silly harmless blue leech, but his sadistic trickery and sinister dialogue is enough to make him meet the criteria. What do you guys think? Yes: 7 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Final Score: +7 Consensus: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals